


Prank War

by jadedsunshine



Category: Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Trimberly Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedsunshine/pseuds/jadedsunshine
Summary: Trini sighs before turning to face her girlfriend, pressing her index finger to her chest. “And you! You just started something.”





	Prank War

**Author's Note:**

> It's Trimberly Week, but I couldn't resist adding a dash of Giemma.
> 
> Also, I'm terrible when it comes to summaries, but the title says it all.

Being childhood friends with Gia Moran definitely had its benefits.

Kimberly was not looking forward to another year of dorm living, so when she overheard Mrs. Moran talking to her parents about purchasing a house near the local university for her precious daughter, she was quick to take action. 

It didn’t take long for Kimberly to talk Gia into letting her move in with her. 

Both of their girlfriends also moving in with them was a bonus. 

\-- 

Emma knows that the second she leaves, their home gets turned upside down. She _knows_. But, she’s willing to take the risk anyways. Speaking at a photography workshop for yearbook students at the local high school was an opportunity she just wasn’t going to give up. She wasn’t going to let down a classroom full of aspiring photographers just because her girlfriend and best friends were, well, assholes. 

With a hand on the door of her pink Beetle, Emma turns to face Trini. “Mia and Lauren are coming over tomorrow to talk about the photo shoot for Mia’s project, _please_ don’t let them destroy the house.” 

“I’ve got it, Em,” Trini says with a reassuring smile. She ducks her head into the car to press a kiss to Emma’s cheek. “Don’t worry, I can handle the trouble twins.” 

Emma nods and Trini takes a step back, closing the door of the car for the girl. As Trini waves goodbye, Emma rolls down the window. “Don’t forget to eat breakfast, it really is the most important meal of the day.” 

“Em,” Trini laughs. Stepping back towards the bug, she rests her elbows on the window sill before resting her head on the palms of her hands. “You’re cute, but you’re going to be late. I’ve got it all taken care of, I promise. Now, go do what you do best.” 

“Okay, okay,” Emma replies with a soft giggle, her lips curving into a smile. “I’m going.” 

Trini watches Emma back out of the driveway before heading back inside.

\-- 

The giant bear really didn’t stand a chance in the hands of one Kimberly Hart. The couch in their upstairs loft was covered in white stuffing when Gia stepped out of the bathroom. “Kim!” She gasps, her eyes wide. “That’s Mr. Cuddles, what are you doing? Emma is going to kill you!” 

Kimberly raises a finger to her lips, signaling for Gia to stay quiet. “Hush, you,” she whispers. “I don’t want Trini to hear.” 

Examining the scene more, Gia realizes what Kimberly is up to and smirks. A matching one forms on Kimberly’s face. The trouble twins are at it again. “Oh, Trini is going to _hate_ you.” 

“I know, but it’ll be worth it. Emma will forgive me.” 

“And Trini?” Gia chuckles, making her way towards Kimberly. 

Kimberly’s grin grows as she looks up at Gia. “It’ll take a week, but she’ll forgive me too. Now, help me pick up this fluff, she’s going to come call us down for breakfast any minute now.” 

Both girls shuffle to get rid of any evidence before Gia helps Kimberly step _into_ the now unstuffed bear and guides her to sit in the corner of the loft. “I had no part in this,” Gia warns before putting the bear head over Kimberly’s head. “Do you hear me?” 

Kimberly nods, causing the head of the bear to move as well. She settles, her voice a bit muffled as she replies. “Got it.” 

“You make a pretty cute little bear, Princess,” Gia teases as she takes a seat on the couch, getting comfortable and looking nonchalant. She has to hold back her laugh with Kimberly groans in response to her comment.

Trini walks up the stairs minutes later, a cheerful smile on her face. “I made breakfast,” she announces, expecting to find both Gia and her girlfriend. She raises a brow. “Where’s Kim?” 

“Um…” Gia replies, playing dumb. “No idea.” 

“Gia.” Trini makes her way towards one of her best friends sitting on the couch. “Where is she?” 

On cue, Kimberly stands and touches Trini’s arms with the bear’s paws, as she growls.

“ _OH MY GOD!!_ ” Trini holds her hand to her heart, getting as far away from Kimberly as possible as she takes off the bear’s head. Gia and Kimberly break into a fit of laughter and Trini glares at them. “What is wrong with you two!” She shouts, before crossing her arms and huffing.

The two continue to laugh as Trini sneers. “I had nothing to do with this,” Gia replies.

“You didn’t warn me, which makes you just as guilty.” She sighs before turning to face her girlfriend, pressing her index finger to her chest. “And you! You just started something.” 

“Trin, c’mon. It was funny.” Kimberly’s voice is sweet and Trini can only roll her eyes before walking backwards towards the stairs. 

“You’re _both_ so going to regret messing with me.” She smirks as Gia scowls at Kimberly. “Now, come eat.” 

\-- 

Kimberly walks into the kitchen rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “Well, if it isn’t Sleeping Beauty,” Gia comments as Kimberly stops in front of her. 

“Fuck off,” Kimberly frowns. “Have you seen my phone? I had it before I went to lay down, I know I did.” 

“Would you like me to call it, baby?” Trini’s voice is laced with a tiny hint of sarcasm that Kimberly completely misses but Gia picks up on.

“I would really appreciate that,” Kimberly replies as she heads back towards the stairs. “I’m going to listen for it in the bedroom.” 

Trini smirks as she uses her own phone to call Kim’s. The ringtone starts to sound from inside the refrigerator and Gia gasps. “Shhh…” Trini hushes the girl as she opens the door. 

“What did you do,” Gia whispers as she takes a drink of water. When Trini turns with a wicked smile on her face and a plate of pink strawberry jello in her hands, Gia spits out her water and starts laughing. Within the jello is a plastic bag with Kimberly’s phone inside.

“Kim!” Trini shouts and Kimberly comes running back down the stairs. The horrified look on her face when she sees the ringing jello has Trini covering her mouth to stop herself from laughing. “I think I found it, you’re welcome babe.”

Gia laughs even harder and Kimberly smacks her arm. “How the fuck did you even do this.” 

“I told you that I was going to get both of you,” Trini replies with a shrug as she grabs an apple from the basket on the island and walks out of the kitchen. 

As Kimberly stares at the plate of jello, Gia stares at Kimberly. “If she comes after me, Kim, I swear _you_ are going to be sorry.” 

\-- 

Trini whistles playfully as she pulls the roll in her hands around one side of the truck before pulling it around the opposite side, repeating the process a few more times. She laughs to herself as she presses down the end of the plastic wrap and steps back to admire her handiwork. She goes to hide behind Kimberly’s car before pulling Gia’s keys out of her pocket and sounding the alarm. 

She peeks over the hood of the car, watching as Gia opens the door and walks out. “ _What the fuck?!_ ” She yells, seconds before realization hits. She throws her head back and covers her face with her hands as she groans and laughs at the same time before walking towards her precious yellow truck. “ _Whyyyy?_ ” 

Trini breaks out in full on laughter as she jumps out from behind Kim’s car. 

“Did you really have to cover the bed, too?” Gia asks, shaking her head. “Where did you even get that kind of roll? Do you work in a fucking warehouse or something?” 

Trini only laughs harder as she clutches to the jumbo cardboard roll in her hand. “I have my ways.”

“Wow.” Gia remarks, running her hand over her face. “Trini, what the hell, dude? I have to go pick up our dinner!”

“That’s what happens when you mess with _me_.” Trini replies with a smug look on her face. She starts laughing even more when Gia snags the keys from her hand and attempts to get in.

Finally getting the door to open, Gia ducks under the plastic wrap and wiggles her way into the driver’s seat. “You better tell your girlfriend to watch her back!” She shouts out the window before driving away. 

\-- 

With Kimberly taking her evening shower, Gia takes advantage and prepares to get her back back for Trini pranking her. She picks up the pink hair dryer and begins to pour baby powder into the barrel. Just as the water turns off, she wipes it clean of any evidence. 

Kimberly steps out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, and finds Gia sitting on the bathroom sink staring at her. “Like what you see?” She asks teasingly. 

“What if I do,” Gia replies with a wink.

Kim laughs before groaning. “Ugh, I so don’t want to blow dry my hair.” 

“I think you should,” Gia says before fake coughing to stop herself from laughing. “It’s very wet.”

“Okay wierdo,” Kimberly remarks. “What’s wrong with you?” 

Gia shakes her head, watching as her best friend lifts the blow dryer and turns it on.

Kimberly lets out the loudest, longest, most dramatic gasp as the air fills with white powder. She coughs before shouting. “ _Gia!!_ ” When she looks at her hair covered in powder in the mirror, she pouts. “What did you do?!” 

Just as Gia was going to respond, she’s cut off by a softer, sweeter voice. “Gia Moran!” Both girls turn to find Trini in the doorway with Emma at her side. “ _That’s it!_ This prank stuff is done and _please_ clean up this bathroom!” She looks to Trini. “You, too. I know you were a part of it.” 

The three girls nod, knowing they’d never say no to the real princess of the house. They all may have these false impressions that they’re in charge, but it’s really Emma that calls all the shots.

\-- 

The next morning, Emma opens the door of her home studio only to find it filled with pink and yellow balloons along with Gia, Trini, and Kimberly. She laughs, covering her eyes. “ _You guys_ ,” she whines. “This is very princess like.”

“That’s because you are a princess,” Kimberly replies, knocking Emma’s shoulder with her own before pulling her into a side hug.

Gia smiles as she wraps her arms around Emma’s waist from behind, holding her close and pressing tons of small kisses to her cheek. 

“Gia! Kim!” Emma giggles and squeals, pulling her arms to her chest as she tries to get away. “Stop, what are you doing?!” 

Trini wraps her arms around Emma, too. “Let us love you. Let us love you!” She chants. 

“Okay, okay.” Emma squirms, definitely enjoying being embraced by her girlfriend and best friends. “But we _really_ need to get my office cleared out, Lauren and Mia will be here soon!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I threw in just a hint of Lauren/Mia, too. 
> 
> See you tomorrow with some angst! *gasp* I'm also jadedsunshine on Tumblr if you wanna chat. :)


End file.
